mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 240: Teen Google
"Teen Google" was originally released on February 23, 2015. Description We hope you've enjoyed our podcast, because during today's episode, the three of us become too insanely rich to continue doing anything that could be considered "work." It's really hard to record a show when you're making it rain 24/7 -- the money keeps hitting the mic. Suggested Talking Points All Movie Watch, Garbage Corn, Oscar Dogs, Nick Cannon-Lodeon, Salmon Burgers, Sir James Brewer: Defender of the Realm, Business Palantir, Ruth Orbs Outline 05:59 - I recently started working in a movie theater. How many is too many cardboard standees to take home and display in my house? 11:27 - Y - Sent in by Andrea Ortu, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Should they include animals in the academy awards? why aren't they nominating dogs, cats, birds or horses actors that have been in movies? I think they should add animals in the academy award, I know some that act better than some of these so called human actors. 16:34 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is Nickelodeon named after Nick Cannon (settling a bet here)? Just a question to settle a bet between an idiot and an intelligent person. Before I collect my cash I just wanted to post this question so the loser realizes just how idiotic he looks. Thanks, and first rounds on me! 21:16 - I was once in a pub for a meet-up, and I ordered a cheeseburger. The server bought me a salmon burger instead, and I just ate it instead of protesting, as I felt too awkward. In the moment, I actually thought I might have just forgot what I ordered. About twenty minutes later, I see the same server walking around the room with a cheeseburger, looking confused. Later that evening, they must have figured out the screw-up, and approached me demanding that I paid for both meals. I ordered one meal, and I ate one meal, so I refused to pay for both, and was told to leave. Was I in the right, or at least less in the wrong than the pub, and do you think it is safe to go back now? -- Gmail 27:21 - MZ - Sponsored by One Month. Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Talking To Ghosts. Personal message from Jace. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 38:08 - Farm Wisdom *Horses love goats. 41:34 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Brooklin, who asks: What to do with old best friend necklaces?? So I m 15 now and my ex best friend and I haven t been talking for about a year and a half now I guess. I was going through some stuff and found all those old bff necklaces. I want to get rid of them. We cannot be best friends again so I will not wear them again. That s not even an option. It just kind of seems like a waste to get rid of them. Surely I can use use at least the chains for something. Any ideas? Should I just throw them away? 46:51 - Haunted Doll Watch 52:38 - Housekeeping 55:34 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Tracer, who asks: What does Ja Rule think about all this? 56:06 - TEENS Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Paul Blart Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Ira Wray Category:Horses Category:Ghosts Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:TEENS Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport